Remember Me
by Chess sakura
Summary: Chapter 5 up./ Kujyo Kazune dan Hanazono Karin sama-sama membuat janji sebelum perpisahan mereka./"ya Karin chan aku janji, tapi mau kah Karin chan berjanji juga tidak akan melupakan aku-"/ dan Karin berusaha untuk menepati janji mereka itu. Namun hal yang sangat tidak dia inginkan terjadi,sesuatu yang dapat merusak janji mereka./ RnR, Please?
1. Chapter 1

Remember me

Story by Chess Sakura

Disclaimer © Koge Donbo

Rate: T

Genre: Romence and drama

Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), no EYD

My first Fic this Fandom Kamichama Karin. Jadi maafkan jika masih ada kekurangan dalam pengetahuan tentang pendeskripsian karakternya.

oOo...Selamat Membaca Minna san...oOo

.

.

.

* * *

"Kamu tidak akan melupakanku kan, Kazune _kun_?" Tampak seorang gadis kecil dengan warna rambut _brunette_ menatap sedih pada sosok pemuda kecil didepannya, genggaman tangan kecil itu tak pernah lepas, seakan tidak mengizin sosok didepannya itu pergi.

Perlahan tangan kecil milik anak lelaki dengan iris sapir itu terangkat, mengelus lembut surai _brunette_ milik gadis didepanya "Tenang Karin _chan_, aku pasti tidak akan pelupakanmu, walau bertahun-tahun kita berpisah aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Karin _chan, _aku janji," ucapnya dan tersenyum lembut. Perlahan wajah sedih Karin berubah, menatap antusias pada sahabat didepannya.

"Benar kan?"

Mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya menyakinkan gadis itu, "Iya Karin _chan _aku janji, tapi mau kah Karin _chan _berjanji juga tidak akan melupakan aku dan akan menyusulku kekota?" ucapnya. Tangan yang tadi berada diatas kepala Karin perlahan turun, kemudian mengepal dan menyisakan kelingking yang ditunjukan tepat didepan wajah Karin. Sesaat gadis kecil itu tampak bingung sebelum kemudian mengerti maksud Kazune.

"Ya! aku berjanji," ucapnya mantap. Kazune melebarkan senyumannya, sekali lagi dia mengelus puncak kepala Karin memberikan rasa nyaman pada gadis dengan iris _emerland_ itu.

...

"Kazune sudah waktunya kamu berangkat, orang tua kamu sudah menunggu," Interuksi seorang wanita tua membuat keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan dan terlihat raut wajah Karin kembali sendu.

"Sudah waktunya, aku berangkat dulu Karin _chan,_" Iris sapir itu kembali melihat kearah Karin, melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang kembali sendu. Ah dia benar-benar jadi merasa berat meninggalkan sahabatnya ini.

"Tersenyumlah Karin _chan._" Dielusnya pipi Karin dan membuat iris _emerland _itu langsung menatap lurus ke iris sapir miliknya.

"Hum." Setelah mengangguk, senyuman tampak muncul dibibir Karin dan membuat Kazune tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nah kau akan terlihat cantik jika tersenyum Karin _chan,_" oh sungguh perkataan Kazune barusan mampu membuat gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu bersemu saat mendengarnya, segera dia menundukan kepala menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya.

"Kazune!" Kembali Kazune menoleh kewanita tua itu a.k.a bibinya Karin –Hanazono Mikoto- dan kepalanya sedikit dia miringkan guna melihat dua orang dewasa yang berada dibelakang wanita tua itu. wanita bersurai pirang dengan iris sapir dan pria beriris _hazel_ dengan bersurai hitam tampak tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku pergi Karin _chan_," dengan berlari Kazune meninggalkan Karin dan mendekat kearah orang tuanya yang sudah menunggu dia sejak tadi. tampak ibu Kazune –Kayuga Kujyo- menggandeng tangan Kazune dan mengajak pemuda kecil itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menjaga Kazune selama kami berada di Inggris Mikoto-_baa san_, mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kami di kota tokyo mengingat pekerjaan kami di Inggris sudah selesai," ucap wanita bersurai pirang itu seraya membungkuk sesaat pada wanita tua didepannya. Kemudian irisnya beralih ke gadis kecil dibelakang wanita tua itu.

"Karin, terimakasih ya sudah mau berteman dengan Kazune." Karin tampak mendongak melihat kearah ibu Kazune, senyuman dia berikan pada wanita itu.

"Iya, aku juga senang bisa berteman dengan Kazune _kun_, "

...

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang," Kujyou Kazuto -ayah Kazune- yang sedari tadi berada dikursi pengemudi tampak mengingatkan pada istrinya.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat _baa-san_, Karin" pamit ibu Kazune dan segera masuk ke mobil.

"Hati-hati dijalan, jangan lupa untuk menghubungi kami," teriak wanita tua itu seraya melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang sudah berjalan dan hampir melewati gerbang rumahnya. Karin tampak berlari mengejar mobil itu.

"Kazune _kun _ingat janji kita ya ?!" teriak Karin, Kazune yang mendengar itu segera membuka jendela mobil dan memunculkan kepala pirangnya guna melihat Karin yang tengah berlari.

"Pasti, aku tidak akan melupakan Karin chan!" teriaknya seraya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa Karin chan_~"_

Perlahan Karin menghentikan larinya saat melihat mobil hitam yang membawa Kazune telah menjauh dan kemudian hilang dari arah pandangnya, nafasnya tampak memburu dengan keringat yang mengalir dipelipis, senyuman lebar itu perlahan berubah bergantikan senyuman kecil.

'Kazune _kun _tunggu aku, aku akan menyusulmu,'

.

.

.

.

TBC,

Akhirnya aku bisa nulis juga di fandom Kamika #syujud syukur# sempet pesimis nggak bisa nulis di Fandom ini, ya mengingat aku belum punya cukup pengetahuan dengan kamika dan belum mengenal dengan baik karakter-karakter di anime ini :v #plak, :D hah~ padahal ini salah satu Anime yang ku suka dan Anime yang membuatku mengenal fanfiction, tapi aku malah baru bisa bikin fic nya sekarang :'/ .#payah#

Aku juga berterimakasi pada kyo chan yang membantuku untuk mencarikan Nama orang tua Kazune, Arigatou Gozaimasu Kyo chan... ;) hehehehe untuk bibinya sepertinya dari aku namanya :D

Nah! Sekarang bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic pertamaku di fandom ini? Ini masih prologue belum masuk cerita utamanya jadi masih pendek :D #nyengir# apakan dilanjut? Atau,-?

Silahkan sampaikan di review ^_^/

Dan tolong jangan jadi pembaca hantu ya, hanya baca tapi tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali :D .

#Arigatou ^_^/

Chess Sakura, 14/O7/2014

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember me

Story by Chess Sakura

Disclaimer © Koge Donbo

Rate: T

Genre: Romence and drama

Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), no EYD

My first Fic this Fandom Kamichama Karin. Jadi maafkan jika masih ada kekurangan dalam pengetahuan tentang pendeskripsian karakternya.

oOo...Selamat Membaca Minna san...oOo

oOo...Chapter 1...oOo

* * *

oOo...10 tahun kemudian...oOo

Cuaca tampak cerah hari ini dengan angin yang bertiup lembut membelai pohon-pohon dan mengakibatkan daun-daun yang telah menguning itu berjatuhan, banyak suara burung-burung terdengar, membuat suasana cerah disiang hari ini semakin terasa di desa kecil yang jauh dari hirup pikuk kota itu.

Dan cuaca yang cerah ini dimanfaat oleh gadis bersurai _brunette_ dengan iris _emerland_ untuk merapikan barang-barang yang akan dibutuhkannya selama tinggal di Tokyo. Ya akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa tahun untuk menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertama disini, hari ini Hanazono Karin bisa menepati janjinya, pergi ke Tokyo dan bertemu kembali dengan sahabat pirang yang sangat dia rindukan, Kujyo Kazune. Kesenangan yang tengah mendominasi suasana hati itu ditandai dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah ayu nya. Beruntung neneknya mau mengabulkan keinginan terbesar dia ini. Walau untuk mengabulkan keinginannya, Karin diharuskan mendapat nilai diatas 70 pada ulangan akhir di SMP. Tapi karena keinginan kuat dan Optimis, pada akhirnya dia berhasil memenuhi syarat yang diberikan padanya.

"Ok selesai!" dilihatnya koper-koper yang sudah berisi berbagai kebutuhan dia selama dikota dan kemudian meletakan koper itu didekat pintu agar mudah untuk dia bawa nantinya. Karin tampak melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 1:00 PM.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu, masih ada waktu satu jam." Ucapnya dan dengan segera menyambar handuk serta pakaian yang akan dia kenakan nanti.

...

Jam dinding berbentuk kucing dengan ekor yang terus bergoyang itu sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 1:30 PM dan Karin sudah siap untuk berangkat, ditariknya koper yang tadi ditaruh dekat pintu dan keluar kamar untuk berpamitan dengan Neneknya.

Langkah kakinya perlahan dia lambatkan kala melihat seorang wanita tua yang berusia 70 tahun tengah termenung dikursi goyangnya, iris hitam itu tampak memandang jauh pada pemandangan pedesaan diluar kaca besar didepannya. Ada rasa sedih saat Karin melihat Neneknya, rasanya dia tidak tega harus meninggalkan wanita tua itu sendirian dengan seorang pelayan yang sudah lama mengabdi disini. Tetapi bagaimana lagi dia harus melakukan ini demi janjinya pada Kazune. Sesaat dia menarik nafas mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

"_Baa-san_," panggil Karin seraya memeluk dari belakang Neneknya yang langsung menoleh dan tersenyum pada dia.

"Sudah mau berangkat ya?"

Karin mengangguk dan tersenyum senang, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan kesedihan karena harus meninggalkan wanita tua ini.

"Uhm, tiga puluh menit lagi pesawatnya berangkat," jawabnya yang tampak melihat jam dilengan kanan.

"Hah, rumah ini pasti akan sepi." Sangat terdengar jelas nada tak rela pada ucapan Neneknya, membuat perasaan tak tega dan berat meninggalkan Neneknya kembali muncul. Karin tampak mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak wanita itu.

"_Baa-san,_" rengek Karin.

"Dulu rumah ini begitu ramai dengan canda tawamu, tangismu serta langkah-langkah kakimu dan semakin ramai saat Kazune-_kun_ datang." Karin hanya diam, dia ingin mendengar cerita Neneknya ini untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum dia pergi dan sekalian bernostalgia dengan masa-masa dia dirumah ini.

"Waktu kecil kalian sering sekali berlari-lari didalam rumah, bermain kejar-kejaran dan sehingga lantai rumah menjadi kotor membuat Kyoto harus bekerja dua kali lipat karena ulah kalian. Saat kecil kalian begitu menggemaskan dan juga jahil." Kepala dengan rambut putih itu menoleh pada Karin dan tampak mencubit gemas pipi gadis yang tengah memeluknya ini, membuat Karin sedikit mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tetapi... keceriaan yang mengisi rumah ini perlahan berakhir, dimulai dari Kazune yang harus pergi mengikuti orang tuanya dan sekarang kamu harus meninggalkan rumah ini untuk bersekolah di Tokyo." Setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya tampak suasana menjadi hening, sampai terdengar isakan tangis dari belakang wanita tua itu. isakan yang berasal dari Karin yang merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Neneknya.

"_Ba—baa-san Hiks..." _ tampak senyuman yang seakan menahan kesedihan terukir dibibir wanita tua itu. Mikoto berusaha tegar dan kuat didepan cucunya, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya karena akan ditinggal oleh cucu kesayangan dia.

"Karin, belajarlah yang sungguh-sungguh disana, jaga kesehatanmu, hilangkan kebiasaanmu bangun siang karena itu tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu, jika ingin makan carilah makanan yang baik untuk kesehatanmu," tampak tangan yang sudah mengeriput itu terulur kekepala Karin, mengelus lembut gadis yang tengah menangis itu.

"...Jangan mudah percaya pada orang yang baru kamu kenal, bersikaplah baik pada teman-temanmu dan orang-orang yang berada disekitarmu nanti. Jika merasa kesepian jangan segan-segan untuk menghubungi _baa-san_"

"_Ba—baa san hisk, _me-membuat ku semakin tak rela untuk meninggalkan _baa-san,_"lirih Karin disela isakannya dan tampak wanita tua itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"..."

"..."

"Karin coba lihat jammu sudah jam berapa sekarang?" perintah wanita tua itu diikuti oleh Karin, seketika iris _emeland_ Karin melebar kala melihat waktu yang ditunjukan jamnya.

"Lima belas menit lagi pesawatnya berangkat!"

"_Baa-san_,-"

"Cepat pergilah Karin nanti kamu ketinggalan pesawat," ucap wanita itu memotong perkataan karin. kemudian Karin tampak melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kedepan neneknya.

"Aku pamit _baa-san, _jaga kesehatan _baa-san _dan aku akan mengingat nasihat _baa-san_ tadi" pamitnya seraya memeluk wanita tua itu dengan erat, mencium pipi keriput neneknya dan tampak gadis itu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Aku pergi _baa-san, jaa~" _dirasa cukup Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

"Hati-hati Karin,"

Karin tampak menghentikan langkahnya saat di ambang pintu dan kemudian berbalik seraya melambai pada Neneknya.

"Iya _Baa-san,_" tanggap gadis itu sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

'Aku pasti akan merindukan _baa-san,' _batinnya.

* * *

"_Karin-chan aku pasti akan menangkapmu,"_

"_Hahahaha coba saja jika Kazune-kun bisa mengejarku, bleek..."_

"_Awas ya"_

"_Ayo tangkap," terlihat seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun menantang anak lelaki yang tengah mengejarnya, keduanya saling berlari dengan kecepatan yang mereka bisa di padang bunga matahari, sinar jingga yang menjadi latar langit sore tak menghalangi mereka untuk terus bermain._

_tampak iris sapir Kazune membulat kala melihat sesuatu didepan Karin dan sepertinya gadis kecil itu tak menyadarinya._

"_Karin awas ad-"_

"_Eh-?"_

_Brukk!_

_Terlambat, anak kecil bersurai blonde itu terlambat memberitahukan Karin pada sebuah batang kayu yang cukup besar didepan Karin dan alhasil gadis kecil itu langsung menghantam dengan cukup keras batang kayu itu. sang gadis tampak terjungkal dan sedikit mengelinding karena tanah yang agak miring. Kazune segera berlari cepat menghampiri sahabatnya.  
_

"_Karin-chan daijobo?" dengan khawatir Kazune membantu Karin untuk bangun, dapat dilihatnya kedua kaki Karin yang berdarah dan dia semakin khawatir kala melihat Karin hanya terdiam saja.  
_

"_Ka—karin-chan?"_

"_..."_

"_Da-daijo,-"_

"_Huwaa,,, sakit Kazune-kun!" Cukup kaget Kazune saat mendengar tangisan Karin yang begitu kencang, dia bahkan sampai sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya karena saking kerasnya tangisan karin. Gadis itu tampak menatap kakinya dengan berlinang air mata._

"_Te-tenang Karin-chan coba ku lihat," Kazune mencoba membuka tangan Karin yang terus menutupi kakinya yang berdarah._

"_Sakit Kazune-kun hisk, a-aku pasti akan lumpuh! Terus nanti tidak bisa jalan, duduk terus dikursi roda, merepotkan banyak orang dan tidak bisa bermain LAGI...! Tidak-tidak aku tidak mau! Kazune-kun" dengan lebaynya Karin meronta-ronta meratapi kakinya yang terluka, air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya, Kazune agak sweatdrop melihat tingkah Karin yang berlebihan._

"_Karin-chan tenanglah"_

"_Hisk a-aku tidak mau,"_

"_Karin-chan?"_

"_Ti-tidak bisa main hisk.., tidak bisa jalan?"_

"_Karin-chan?"_

"_Aku tidak mau, tidak-tidak-tid,-"_

"_Karin tenang!" dengan suara yang tegas, Kazune menangkup wajah Karin dan memaksa iris emerland menatap iris sapirnya._

"_Tenanglah kamu tidak akan lumpuh, coba kulihat lukanya?" dengan suara yang berubah lembut Kazune mencoba menyakinkan sahabatnya itu agar tenang dan berfikir positif. Tampak usahanya berhasil dengan Karin yang sudah diam tangisannya. Gadis kecil itu menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui Kazune untuk melihat luka dia._

_Dengan teliti Kazune mengamati luka di kedua kaki Karin, sedikit meniup luka itu dan membersihkan debu yang menempel dengan tangannya. Iris emerland terus melihat gerak-gerik Kazune, tampak seulas senyum muncul dibibirnya._

'_Kazun-kun terlihat keren,'_

...

"_Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, hanya tergores saja. Tapi harus segera diobati agar tidak terlalu parah," Kazune menoleh pada Karin yang hanya diam melihatnya dan tampaknya Karin tidak mendengarkan perkataan dia._

"_Karin-chan?" sedikit Kazune mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Karin._

"_A-ah iya?"_

"_Kamu melamun?"_

"_Ti-tidak! A-aduh lukaku." Dengan salah tingkah karena katahuan dia memperhatikan Kazune, Karin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan._

_Kazune tampak berdiri dan membalikan badannya membuat Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kazu,- Eh?"_

"_Naiklah, akan aku gendong Karin-chan sampai rumah." Kazune langsung menawarkan bantuan dengan berjongkok didepan Karin dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk naik kepunggungnya._

"_Ah i-iya." Dengan sedikit usaha untuk bangun mengingat rasa nyeri dikakinya, Karin akhirnya menuruti perintah Kazune. Kazune segera mengangkat tubuhnya saat Karin sudah diposisi yang aman untuk dia gendong._

_..._

_Selama dalam perjalanan Karin hanya terdiam dalam gendongan Kazune, merasakan perasaan nyaman yang hinggap di hatinya, detak jantung Kazune yang tenang sangat terdengar oleh dia._

'_Tubuh Kazune-kun hangat," Karin menidurkan kepalanya dipundak pemuda kecil itu dan dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sahabatnya yang tenang._

"_Karin-chan, boleh kita mampir sebentar ke danau?" Kazune tampak menoleh kesampingnya untuk melihat Karin._

"_Ke danau mau ngapain Kazune-kun?"_

"_Rahasia nanti juga Karin-chan tahu," dengan tersenyum misterius Kazune menjawab dan membuat Karin mengembungkan kedua pipinya._

"_Main rahasiaan, tidak suka ah," gerutu Karin dan Kazune hanya menanggapi itu dengan tertawa kecil._

_Setelah membeli beberapa obat untuk mengobati luka Karin, Kazune segera mengajak Karin kedanau yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah Nenek Mikoto, dengan hati-hati dia menurunkan Karin dan segera mengobati luka Karin._

"_I-Itai~"_

"_Gomen ne Karin-chan, sakit ya?"_

"_Ha-hanya sedikit," Karin tampak tersenyum disaat menahan sakit kala luka dikakinya ditekann oleh Kazune dengan kapas.  
_

"_Tahan ya? sebentar lagi selesai" ucap Kazune dan dijawab anggukan dari Karin. Dengan hati-hati Kazune menempelkan kapas yang sudah ditetesi Antiseptik pada luka Karin dan kemudian melilitkan perban untuk menutupi luka dikedua kaki itu._

"_Sudah selesai," Kazune tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya dan kemudian mendongak untuk melihat Karin._

"_Terimakasi Kazune-kun,"_

"_Uhm." Tampak Kazune segera duduk disamping Karin dan iris sapirnya melihat pemandangan danau indah didepannya. dan entah mengapa iris sapir indah itu sedikit redup, tidak secerah biasanya.  
_

"_Kazune-kun untuk apa mengajakku kesini?" tanya Karin yang menoleh pada Kazune._

_Kazune hanya tersenyum pada Karin dan tangan kanannya tampak mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya._

"_Besok aku akan pindah sekolah ke Tokyo karena kedua orang tuaku sudah pulang dari Inggris" tampak kedua iris emerland itu membulat kala mendengar penjelasan Kazune._

"_Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Karin-chan sebelum aku pergi" Kazune memperlihatkan kotak hadiah pada Karin. Membuka kota itu dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya._

"_Cincin ini aku berikan untuk Karin-chan, ini ada dua pasang dan satunya akan aku simpan." Segera kazune mengambil pergelangan tangan Karin yang berada dipangkuan gadis itu, dan kemudian memasukan cincin dengan motif bunga sakura di jari manis Karin._

"_Ka-kazune-kun." Karin memperhatikan cincin itu masuk kejari manisnya, kemudian ditatapnya Kazune dengan mata yang kembali sembab._

"_Aku ingin Karin-chan selalu mengingat ku." Kazune tersenyum lembut pada Karin dan dengan tiba-tiba ditariknya tubuh Karin, memeluk dengan erat tubuh sahabatnya itu._

"_Se-sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini, bermain dengan Karin, berada disisi Karin. Tapi keinginan Otou-san dan Okaa-san tidak bisa aku tolak," Kazune dapat merasakan tubuh Karin yang bergetar, pasti sahabatnya ini sudah menangis lagi._

_Untuk beberapa saat Kazune terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan tangisan Karin, rasa sedih menguasai hatinya, jika saja dia diberi waktu lebih lama untuk bersama dengan sahabatnya ini, berada disamping gadis ini, melihat senyumannya, tawanya, wajah saat Karin bersedih, saat sedang marah atau bahkan saat gadis ini sedang menangis. tetapi apa daya dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan kedua orang tuanya yang menginginkan dia tinggal bersama orang tuanya dan keluarga dia yang lain di kota._

"_Kazune-kun, a-aku tidak mau Kazune-kun pergi hisk... te-tetaplah disini,"_

"_Tidak bisa Karin,"_

"_Ta-tapi,-"_

"_Masih ada waktu sebelum aku pergi, jadi kita masih bisa bermain." Semakin keras didengarnya isakan Karin dan pelukan sahabatnya ini juga mengerat padanya._

"_Karin?"panggilnya._

"_Hisk a-apa?"_

"_Aku menyukai Karin chan"_

* * *

"Pesawat akan segera mendarat, bagi para penumpang silahkan untuk bersiap-siap"

Karin langsung terbangun dari mimpinya tentang Kazune saat mendengar pengumuman itu. di kuceknya iris _emerland_ itu guna memperjelas pandangannya. Mimpi tadi, mimpi tentang kebersamaan dia dengan sahabatnya yang terakhir dan mimpi Kazune yang menyatakan perasaannya pada dia. Karin tampak memegang dadanya karena detakkan jantung yang tiba-tiba mencepat setelah kembali teringat masa-masa dia bersama Kazune. Karin tahu mungkin perasaan Kazune saat itu hanya perasaan seorang anak kecil yang menyayangi sahabatnya, tetapi entah mengapa Karin berharap perasaan Kazune kepadanya tidak berubah setelah lama tidak bertemu, Karena dia juga menyayangi sahabatnya itu.

"Kazune-_kun_ aku sangat merindukanmu,"

Selama kurang lebih sembilan tahun putus komunikasi dengan sahabatnya membuat Karin amat sangat merindukan kehadiran Kazune, rindu senyuman pemuda itu, tawanya dan sikap dewasa dia. Sejak setahun setelah dia pergi Karin sangat sulit untuk menghubungi sahabatnya itu, Kazune tidak pernah lagi membalas surat-suratnya atau bahkan mengirim surat kedia. Karin tidak tahu penyebab mengapa Kazune tidak lagi menghubunginya sampai membuat dia sempat berfikiran negatif, jika sudah terjadi sesuatu pada sahabat pirangnya itu, tetapi segera ditepisnya dengan berfikiran positif, mungkin Kazune sibuk sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk menghubunginya.

Karin melihat keluar jendela kala pesawat mendarat, digenggamnya cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya.

'Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Kazune,' ucapnya seraya tersenyum senang.

* * *

Iris _emerland_ Karin menatap takjub pada pemandangan Kota Tokyo sesaat baru keluar dari_ Haneda K__ū__k__ō_ (Bandara Haneda), dengan langkah pelan Karin menyelusuri jalan diterotoan Kota Tokyo yang tampak ramai karena saat dia sampai di Tokyo, itu bertepatan dengan jam keluar kantor. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Begitu senang akhirnya dia bisa sampai disini dan juga akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

Beberapa kali dia mendapat tebrakan dari pejalan kaki lain dikarenakan arah fokusnya terus memandang bangunan-bangunan bertingkat yang berjejer rapi di kota Tokyo.

"Ah, aku harus segera mencari penginapan ku sebelum gelap," tampak Karin mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari saku rok coklatnya, membuka lembar-lembar kertas itu guna mencari alamat tempat penginapannya selama dia berada di Tokyo.

"Ah ketemu!" segera Karin merobek kertas yang berisi alamat penginapannya dan kemudian berjalan menuju halte bus.

...

Karin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat deretan huruf dan angka di kertas itu, bingung dengan alamat yang dimaksud.

"Aku tidak tahu ini dimana tempatnya," ucapnya menangis dalam hati. Tampak dari kejauhan bus yang sedang ditunggunya, tengah berjalan mendekat kehalte tempat dia menunggu. Karin segera berdiri dan sedikit berjalan mendekat kejalan raya.

'Aku akan menanyakan supir bus itu' batinnya, namun-

Hyusss

"A—ah? Kertasnya?" saat bus merah itu berhenti, tiba-tiba kertas digenggamannya lepas dan terbang tak tentu arah mengikuti angin. Karin ingin mengejar kertasnya itu tapi karena teguran dari sang supir yang menanyakan mau masuk atau tidak, membuat dia membatalkan niatnya dan memilih masuk. Ya mengingat jadwal bus berikutnya cukup lama dan Karin terlalu malas untuk menunggu.

'Tenang Karin kau masih ingat alamatnya,' ucapnya dalam hati dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Karin tampak mematung memandang pemandangan perkomplekan didepannya, iris _emerland_ itu menatap lurus dengan bola mata yang membulat. Dia tampak bingung dengan keberadaannya sekarang.

'I—ini dimana?'

Setelah memberitahukan alamat yang ditujunya pada supir bus tadi, supir bus itu langsung mengantarnya ketempat yang ditunjukan olehnya. Awalnya sempat ada perdebatan dikarenakan jurusan bus dan alamat yang dimaksud Karin berlawanan arah. Namun setelah memohon berkali-kali, akhirnya supir itu mau mengantar dia ketempat tujuan. Tetapi setelah sampai sekarang dia kembali bingung mencari nomor rumah penginapannya, bagaimana tidak bingung didepannya sekarang berjejer begitu banyak rumah dengan berbagai persimpangan dimana-mana dan itu semakin sulit karena Karin tak mengenal sama sekali tempat ini.

'Sekarang aku harus kemana? Handphone mati. Pulang? Ah itu tidak mungkin. _Kami sama_ tolong aku!" Karin menangis dalam hati, meratapi nasib nya di kota ini. Dengan lemas Karin menarik kopernya dan berjalan menyelusuri jalan perkomplekan yang sepi karena hari sudah gelap.

...

Dalam hati Karin berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak takut pada makluk atau orang jahat yang mungkin akan ditemuinya. Sesekali iris _emerland_ itu menatap waspada pada sekitar jalanan yang sepi.

'Kenapa tidak ada orang yang lewat, apa perkomplekan ini tidak berpenghuni?' sedikit bertanya dalam hati saat dia tak menemukan seorang pun yang lewat, pejalan kaki atau bahkan hewan pun tak dia temui padahal dia sudah berjalan lebih dari lima belas menit.

Karin tampak berhenti disebuah persimpangan, melihat kekiri dan kekanannya dengan wajah berfikir.

"Jalan mana yang harus ku ambil?" otaknya berfikir untuk kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika dia melewati jalan yang dipilihnya, apakah yang kanan aman atau tidak, atau kah yang kiri? Begitu banyak berfikir dan itu membuat kepalanya malah pusing. Pada akhirnya Karin memutuskan memilih yang kiri.

'_Kami-sama_ lindungi aku'

* * *

Dan sepertinya Karin telah memilih jalan yang salah, setelah berjalan beberapa menit menyelusuri jalan dengan penerangan yang minim itu, sekarang Karin melihat beberapa orang didepannya. Harusnya dia senang akhirnya menemukan orang disini tapi tidak untuk orang-orang itu. orang-orang berbadan besar dengan banyak botol minum disamping mereka, membuat Karin langsung bisa ambil kesimpulan jika orang-orang itu adalah preman dan dapat membahayakan dirinya. Dengan langkah panjang Karin mundur kebelakang, berusaha agar keberadaannya tidak disadari para preman yang berjumlah empat orang itu.

"Hai nona cantik mau kemana?" oh tidak usahanya gagal, disaat dia hendak berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauh, para preman itu sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Segera Karin percepat langkahnya dan disaat mau berlari.

_Grep!_

Sebuah tangan besar mencengram pergelangan tangannya yang membawa Koper, detak jantungnya mencepat, rasa takut mencuat. Kenapa dia mesti mengalami kejadian seperti ini?

"Kau cantik, mau bermain sama kami?"

"Ti—tidak! Tolong lepaskan," tampak Karin berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman ditangannya, meronta sekuat tenaga agar genggaman itu lepas.

"Nona cantik jangan kasar begitu, kau semakin membuat kami ingin bermain denganmu" salah satu dari preman itu tampak memegang wajah Karin, mengangkat dagu Karin untuk melihat kearah mereka.

"Lepaskan!" Dengan kasar Karin melepaskan tangan yang memegang dagunya, kemudian dengan keras dia mendorong kopernya pada pria yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, berhasil pria itu segera melepas genggamannya kala merasakan sakit di kakinya.

"Kau sunggu kasar nona!" dilihatnya preman itu menyeringai padanya, dengan takut Karin mundur perlahan kebelakang dan preman itu melangkah maju mendekatinya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!"

"Kau manis, akan sangat sayang jika tidak digunakan"

"Ku bilang ja-jangan mendekat,"

"Ayo lah bermain bersama kami,"

"A-ahk!" Karin tampak terkejut saat tubuhnya menyentuh tembok, irisnya mulai berair melihat para preman itu yang semakin mendekati dia dengan seringaian yang membuat dia sangat takut.

"Kau terpojok nona"

"Ti-tidak, berhenti disana atau,-"

"Atau kamu akan berteriak? Hahahah percuma perkomplekan ini sangat sepi dan tidak mungkin ada yang mendengar teriakanmu"

"Tolong!" teriak Karin sekencangnya dan itu malah mengundang tawa dari para preman.

"Percuma! Dasar gadis bodoh"

"...Hisk kumohon jangan me-mendekat"

"Mari bermain bersama kami," Tatapan Karin semakin takut kala tangan preman itu terulur mendekati wajahnya.

'Tidak! Siapa pun tolong aku' karena rasa takutnya Karin reflek menutup matanya, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia tidak menyangka kedatangan pertamanya di Tokyo guna menepati janjinya harus berakhir seperti ini.

Seringaian melebar diwajah keempat preman itu kala melihat gadis didepannya tampak pasrah.

"Kamu pasti akan merasakan dunia yang indah"

'Tidak! Tolong aku,'

"Nona Manis"

"Kazune kun!"

.

.

.

TBC

HOHOHOHOH gimana ceritanya?

Silahkan sampaikan di review :D

#Dan Arigatou ^^

**Ryuuka Mikan, MSaputrie, Misami Ray, MimikoManaka, kazufika, dc, Arisa Chan, Guest **

Chess Sakura 18/07/2014


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Remember me

Story by Chess Sakura

Disclaimer © Koge Donbo

Rate: T

Genre: Romence and drama

Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), no EYD

My first Fic this Fandom Kamichama Karin. Jadi maafkan jika masih ada kekurangan dalam pengetahuan tentang pendeskripsian karakternya.

oOo...Selamat Membaca Minna san...oOo

.

.

.

.

* * *

oOo...Sebelumnya...oOo

'**Tidak! Siapa pun tolong aku' karena rasa takutnya Karin reflek menutup matanya, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia tidak menyangka kedatangan pertamanya di Tokyo guna menepati janjinya harus berakhir seperti ini.**

**Seringaian melebar diwajah keempat preman itu kala melihat gadis didepannya tampak pasrah.**

"**Kamu pasti akan merasakan dunia yang indah"**

'**Tidak! Tolong aku,'**

.

.

"**Nona Manis"**

.

.

"**Kazune kun!"**

.

.

Chapter 2. Pertemuan dan kenyataan pahit.

.

.

Buagh!

Karin tampak terus menutup mata _emerland_nya, dengan perasaan takut akan sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang telah memukul dengan keras preman yang tadi hendak menyentuh dia.

Buagh! Buagh!

Seorang pemuda dengan lihai menghindari serangan yang mengarah padanya, memukul pada preman itu sampai jatuh tersungkur ditanah. Irisnya menatap tajam pada seorang preman yang masih tegak berdiri namun dengan badan yang gemetar ketakutan.

Tap... tap...

Sang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang itu tampak mendekati preman yang tersisa, mengepalkan tangannya dan mengakibatkan bunyi yang membuat preman itu semakin ketakutan.

"Ja-jangan mendekat," ucap ketakutan preman itu dengan langkah yang mundur perlahan.

Tap.. tap!

Dan sepertinya pemuda itu tak memperdulikan ucapan preman tadi, dia lantas berjalan lebih cepat dan didetik berikutnya memukul wajah preman itu, sehingga membuat preman itu jatuh dan pingsan seketika.

"Ck payah," ejeknya melihat para preman yang tadi berlaga sok kuat, kini tengah pingsang tak berdaya.

Iris sapir pemuda itu beralih ke sudut tembok. Melihat seorang gadis bersurai _brunette _yang menunduk ketakutan. Tampak pemuda itu mendekati gadis yang tadi tidak sengaja dia lihat sedang diganggu para preman yang sudah dia kalahkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Gyaaa menjauh!"

Buagh!

karena rasa takut pada dirinya, Karin dengan reflek meninju seseorang didepannya saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak dia. Mengakibatkan pemuda itu langsung jatuh tersungkur. Karin tampak berdiri dan mempersiapkan kuda-kuda hendak menyerang didepan pemuda tadi dengan iris _emerland_ yang enggan melihat lawannya saat ini.

Tentunya pemuda itu langsung menatap gadis didepannya dengan heran plus kesal. Kenapa dia malah dipukul padahal dia telah menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Hai kau gadis aneh! Kau mau menantang seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?!" Dengan membentak pemuda itu tampak berdiri.

"Eh?!" Mendengar perkataan itu Karin lantas membuka matanya. Melihat seorang pemuda didepan dia yang tengah membersihkan pakaiannya. Dilihatnya rambut _blonde_ yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu yang tengah menunduk.

'Warna rambutnya sama seperti Kazune-_kun,_' batinnya dan terus melihat gerak-gerik pemuda itu yang masih enggan menampakan wajahnya.

"_Su-sumimasen_, ta-tadi saya- eh?" Perkataannya langsung berhenti saat melihat iris sapir yang menatap lurus kearahnya. Detak Jantung Karin seakan berhenti dengan perasaan hangat dihatinya. Iris _emerland_ itu tampak membulat memandang wajah pemuda itu. iris sapir dengan rambut _blonde_ yang sangat mirip dengan milik sahabat kecilnya. Tidak salah lagi dia-,

"Kazune-_kun_!" Karin tampak langsung memeluk dengan erat pemuda itu dan mengucapkan kata syukur berulang-ulang kali karena akhirnya dia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dia sayangi, sahabatnya.

"A-aku sangat merindukanmu, Ka-kazune-_kun_."

"Hai! gadis aneh lepaskan." Pemuda itu tampak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Karin yang malah semakin mengerat.

"Kazune-_kun_"

"Lepaskan gadis aneh!"

"..."

"W-woi, aku mulai se-sesak." Perkataan pemuda itu meninggi, saat yang mulai merasakan pasokan udaranya menipis karena pelukan ini.

"Eh!" Mendengar ucapan itu, Karin lantas melepaskan pelukannya. Tampak wajah gadis itu begitu senang dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu Kazune-_kun_, sempat tadi aku berfikir tidak akan menemukanmu dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib ku nanti jika tidak kamu tolong dari para preman itu," Karin terus berucap, mengutarakan kegembiraannya dapat bertemu dengan pemuda itu, tanpa memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu yang menatap dia heran.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Hyusss...

Dengan tiba-tiba angin malam berhembus saat Karin mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, gadis itu langsung terdiam dan melihat lurus keiris sapir itu.

"Te-tentu saja aku mengenalmu Kazune-_kun,_ kita 'kan bersahabat" jelasnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, maaf."

Deg

Perkataan berikutnya dari pemuda itu, membuat rasa takut mencuat didirinya. Kenapa sahabatnya mengucapkan itu?

"A-ahahahah jangan bercanda Kazune-_kun, _ini aku Hanazono Karin sahabatmu" jelas Karin yang terus memperhatikan wajah Kazune guna melihat merubahan ekpresinya, namun ternyata pemuda didepannya masih memasang ekpresi tidak tahu bahkan ditambah dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ka-kazune-_kun_, kamu tidak mengenalku?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak _baka_! Mana mungkin aku mengenal orang yang baru kutemui,"

'Apa?'

_Jleb_, Perkataan yang didengarnya, begitu menusuk hati Karin. tanpa disadari air mata mengumpul dimata _emerland_nya, dibenak dia terus berputar perkataan pemuda itu.

'Ka-kazune tidak mengenalku?'

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti sedang membuat lelucon. Tolong hentikan leluconmu Kazune, i-ini tidak lucu." Karin berusaha menyakinkan dirinya jika pemuda didepannya ini benar sahabat dia dan membantah semua perkataan pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang tidak membuat lelucon. Dasar aneh," ucapannya dingin dan begitu menusuk hati Karin. Gadis bersurai _brunette _itu sudah tak mampu menahan tangisnya, air mata tampak mengalir dari iris _emerland_ itu, kenapa dia mesti menerima kenyataan seperti ini? Sahabat yang sangat dia sayangi, yang sangat dia rindukan ternyata melupakannya. Bahkan bersikap begitu dingin padanya dan melupakan janji mereka.

"..._Hisk.. Hisk_"

"W-woi! kenapa kau menangis?" terlihat wajah panik dari Kazune saat mendengar isakan dari Karin.

"Pa-padahal aku sudah berusaha u-untuk menepati janji ini _hisk_... ta-tapi ternyata-"

_grep_

"Kau melupakannya!"

"E-eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ya tanpa aba-aba Karin langsung memeluk Kazune, menangis sejadinya di dada bidang pemuda itu, membuat yang bersangkutan terheran-heran plus panik dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang didapatnya.

"Gadis aneh lepaskan!" berusaha Kazune melepaskan pelukannya, namun percuma tenaga gadis ini begitu besar dan bahkan pelukannya semakin mengerat, seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Kau gadis yang sangat an-"

"Kazune-_kun_!" Suara nan lembut dari seorang gadis terdengar. Tampak Kazune menoleh ke kanannya dan melihat kearah gadis bersurai indigo dengan iris sapir yang seakan mengatakan –tolong bantu aku- pada gadis itu. perlahan gadis tadi berjalan mendekati Kazune.

"Kamu sedang apa Kazune-_kun _dan siapa gadis yang memelukmu itu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan lembut. Karin yang mendengar suara seseorang menoleh kesamping kanannya dan melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri disana.

"Himeka tolong singkirkan gadis ini," ucap Kazune meminta bantuan. Tampak sebelah alis Himeka terangkat, sedikit heran dengan ucapan Kazune.

'Siapa dia?' Batin Karin yang terus memperhatikan gadis itu.

"EH?" Brukk!

Tubuh Karin langsung jatuh duduk saat Kazune berhasil melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar. Tangannya tampak mengelus-elus bagian belakangnya yang terasa sakit. Kepala _brunette_ itu mendongak dan melihat kearah Kazune yang memasang wajah cuek padanya.

"Ka-kamu tidak apa-apa?" Himeka segera mendekati Karin dan tampak membantu gadis itu untuk bangung. Iris _onyx _itu tampak menatap tajam pada Kazune.

"Kazune-_kun_! kamu tidak boleh seperti itu pada seorang gadis, ayo minta maaf!" omelnya dengan suara lembut namun terdengar sedikit menyeramkan bagi Kazune.

"Tidak! Dia gadis aneh yang dua kali memelukku sampai hampir membunuhku karena kehabisan oksigen," jelasnya yang tampak begitu kesal dan tampak cuek akan tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak Himeka!" bentak Kazune memotong perkataan Himeka. Tampak gadis bersurai indigo itu menghela nafas dan menyerah untuk membujuk Kazune.

"Baiklah" ucapnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," Karin langsung berucap dan tersenyum pada keduanya, mengutarakan tentang kondisinya, dia merasa tidak enak pada gadis itu yang harus menerima bentakan karena berusaha membujuk Kazune agar meminta maaf padanya.

"Maafkan Kazune-_kun_, sikap dia memang seperti itu," Dengan raut wajah bersalah, Himeka melihat Karin.

'Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu akrab?' entah mengapa hati Karin merasa tidak suka akan hal itu, keakrab-an yang diberikan pada Himeka membuat perasaan sakit muncul dihatinya.

"Te-tenang aku baik-baik saja" jawab Karin dengan sedikit tertawa, berusaha menyembunyika perasaan yang mengganjak di hatinya.

"Ka-kamu yakin?" Dengan raut wajah yang terlihat khawatir Himeka memandang lurus ke Karin yang tampak langsung mengangguk saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Uhm"

"Himeka ayo pulang! Aku tidak mau kehujanan di malam yang dingin ini," tampak iris sapir itu menatap kelangit malam yang sudah dipenuhi oleh awan-awan hitam yang tebal, angin yang cukup kencang juga sesekali bertiup, menandakan hujan dengan intesitas yang cukup besar akan terjadi. Himeka mengikuti arah pandang Kazune dan melihat ke langit yang sepertinya memang akan turun hujan.

Iris _onyx_ Himeka kembali melihat kearah Karin dan beralih ke sebuah koper yang berada dibelakang Karin.

"Apa kamu baru pindah kesini?" tanyanya.

"Uhm, Aku akan bersekolah di kota ini dan selama itu juga akan tinggal disini," jelas Karin.

"_S__ō__ka_, nah dimana rumah yang akan kau tempati? Kami akan mengantarmu." Iris _onyx_ itu tampak melengkung keatas saat mengucapkannya dan terlihat begitu senang.

"Apa?!" Kazune langsung menoleh kearah dua gadis itu dengan ekpresi terkejut dan menatap tajam pada Himeka yang malah tersenyum padanya.

"Kasihan kan, jika kita tinggal Kazune-_kun_. Apa lagi dia baru datang ke kota, aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padanya nanti," Jelas Himeka.

"Tapi-" Perkataan yang sepertinya hendak menolak itu, langsung dipotong oleh Karin.

"Ti-tidak apa, aku bisa mencari penginapan ku kok. Te-tenang aku akan baik-baik saja." Karin memaksakan untuk tersenyum saat mengatakan itu, menghiraukan perasaannya yang masih takut dibenaknya. Ya gadis itu masih takut jika nanti bertemu dengan orang yang hendak mencelakainya lagi, apalagi jika nanti tak ada orang yang menolong dia.

"_Jaa_~, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Karin mengambil kopernya, tersenyum sesaat seraya menunduk pada dua orang dihadapannya dan lantas mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan Kazune dan Himeka. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyingkir dari kadua orang itu, ingin cepat-cepat mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menormalkan kembali perasaannya, yang harus menerima kenyataan pahit, bahwa sahabatnya sudah melupakan dia.

'_Kazune-kun, kau mengingkari janjimu,_'

...

Iris sapir tampak terus melihat kepergian Karin, entah mengapa saat dia melihat wajah gadis itu, Kazune merasakan perasaan aneh di hatinya, sesuatu yang selama ini hilang seakan telah dia temukan. Wajah gadis itu juga tampak tidak asing baginya. Namun berusaha sekeras apapun dia mengingat, tetap pemuda itu tidak dapat menemukannya. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa dia dengan gadis itu, dan perasaan aneh apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini?

"...zune, Kazune-_kun_," Kazune segera menoleh kesampingnya saat merasakan seseorang menarik-narik baju dia.

"Ah iya?"

"Kamu melamun?" tanya Himeka seraya memiringkan kepala indigonya.

"Tidak"

"Ne Kazune-_kun, _apa kamu tidak khawatir pada gadis itu? Aku begitu khawatir padanya, takut terjadi hal yang buruk lagi," ucap Himeka dengan iris yang melihat kearah Karin dan diikuti oleh iris sapir Kazune. Dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Himeka, rasa khawatir akan keadaan gadis itu nanti. Khawatir gadis itu tersesat, tidak dapat menemukan penginapannya dan yang membuat dia sangat khawatir, gadis itu bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang yang hendak mencelakainya dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat membantu gadis itu?

"_Kuso_! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya,"

"Eh Kazune?" Tampak Himeka tersentak kaget saat melihat Kazune langsung berlari mendekat Karin. Namun perlahan senyuman tampak muncul dibibirnya saat melihat sesuatu didepannya.

...

"Aku akan mengantarmu gadis aneh," Dengan tiba-tiba Kazune mengambil alih koper Karin dan berjalan didepan gadis itu tak memperdulikan keterkejutan Karin akan tindakan tiba-tibanya.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Sstt... diam aku tidak menerima kata 'tidak'! jadi diam dan turutin. Atau memang kau mau pergi sendiri dan bertemu dengan orang jahat yang pasti akan kau temui nanti?" tanya Kazune tanpa melihat kearah Karin yang tampak terkejut dengan ucapannya.

'Dia mengkhawatirkanku?' batin Karin tidak percaya.

"Ti-tidak," Karin tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya dia memang tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Jangan khawatir kami akan mengantarmu sampai depan penginapan kamu," Karin menoleh kesampingnya dan melihat kearah Himeka yang tengah tersenyum lembut pada dia.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu,_" ucapnya.

"Nah, sekarang tunjukan dimana alamatmu?" pinta Himeka.

Mendadak Karin berhenti berjalan dan membuat Kazune serta Himeka juga menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat bingung kearah dia.

"Ada apa?"

"_A-ano_.. sebenarnya aku lupa alamat penginapanku,"

"Apa?!" Kazune langsung berbalik menghadap Karin. Terkejut akan ucapan gadis itu. bagaimana bisa dia lupa alamat penginapannya?

"Go-gomen tadi aku tidak sengaja menghilangkan alamatnya," Karin menundukan kepalanya, memainkan ujung kakinya. Dia begitu takut untuk melihat pemuda didepannya yang sudah dipastikan kesal kepadanya.

Hahh~, Kazune tampak menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Baiklah sekarang kau akan tinggal dimana gadis aneh? Rumah saudara atau temanmu mungkin," tanya Kazune.

"_Ettoo~..._ Disini a-aku tidak mempunyai saudara apalagi teman, karena ini pertama kalinya aku ke kota," tampak Kazune menepuk keningnya saat mendengar penjelasan Karin. lupa padahal tadi gadis itu sempat berkata kedatangan dia kekota ini baru pertama kali. Kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti orang bodoh, saat ini?

Ctttarr...

Kilatan petir tampak mulai muncul dilangit, angin kencang mulai bertiup di kota. Tampaknya badai akan segera terjadi.

"Bagaimana Kazune-kun?" tanya Himeka.

Hahh~ lagi, pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dia akan membawa gadis itu kerumahnya, dia tidak mau dipanggil pemuda kejam yang membiarkan seorang gadis berkeliaran diluar rumah saat badai sedang berlangsung. Oh ayolah dia juga masih mempunyai hati nurani.

"Baiklah kau boleh menginap dirumahku" ucapnya dan langsung mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari iris _emerland_ itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm" Senyuman tampak mengembang di wajah Karin saat melihat anggukan dari pemuda itu.

"Sekali lagi Arigatou gozaimasu~" Dengan menunduk dalam Karin mengucapkan kata terimakasi berulang-ulang kali, bersyukur akhirnya dia mendapat tempat untuk menginap, ya mungkin walau hanya semalam, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya malam ini dia tidak harus tinggal dipinggir jalan.

"Hm, ayo pulang sebelum hujan turun," ajak Kazune yang berjalan lebih dahulu dan kemudian disusul oleh dua gadis itu.

"Ne, Jadi namamu siapa?" tanya Himeka menoleh kearah sampingnya.

"Hanazono Karin,"

"Aku Himeka Kujyo dan dia Kazune Kujyo, senang berkenalan denganmu Karin-chan" ucap Himeka memperkenalkan dan tersenyum manis pada Karin.

Karin tampak tersenyum pada Himeka, sebelum menoleh kedepannya. Melihat pemuda blonde yang berjalan didepan dia, perlahan senyuman itu luntur saat melihat punggung Kazune.

'Bahkan namanya pun sama, aku yakin dia Kazune-kun sahabatku. Tapi.. kenapa dia tidak mengingatku?' batinnya.

Tanpa disadari Karin dan Himeka, tampak Kazune mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar nama gadis dibelakang dia, merasa tidak asing dengan mana itu.

'Hanazono Karin?' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Reviewnya minna ^.^ dibutuhkan untuk penyemangatku.

Dan arigatou sudah mau menyempatkan review. Agak lama ya updatenya :)

Chess Sakura 24/07/2014


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Remember me

Story by Chess Sakura

Disclaimer © Koge Donbo

Rate: T

Genre: Romence and drama

Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), no EYD

.

My first Fic this Fandom Kamichama Karin. Jadi maafkan jika masih ada kekurangan dalam pengetahuan tentang pendeskripsian karakternya.

.

.

oOo...Selamat Membaca Minna san...oOo

.

.

**'Bahkan namanya pun sama, aku yakin dia Kazune-kun sahabatku. Tapi.. kenapa dia tidak mengingatku?' batinnya.**

**Tanpa disadari Karin dan Himeka, tampak Kazune mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar nama gadis dibelakang dia, merasa tidak asing dengan mana itu.**

**'Hanazono Karin?' ucapnya dalam hati.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

oOo Chapter 3. Feelings and new purpose.

Iris _emerland_ Karin tampak memandang kagum pada bangunan didepannya, sebuah rumah yang bagai istana terpampang megah didepan matanya kini dan semakin dibuat kagum saat dua pintu nan besar itu terbuka, menampilkan isi rumah yang begitu mewah, barang-barang berkelas, desain eropa dengan perpaduan jepang yang membuat setiap mata terkagum-kagum melihatnya, ditambah dengan deretan pelayan yang berbaris dengan rapi menyambut kedatangan mereka dan secara bersamaan mengucapkan-

"Selamat datang"

'Aku bagaikan seorang putri raja?' ucapnya dalam hati yang masih belum percaya dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Karin-_chan_, Ayo masuk." Dengan suara lembutnya Himeka memperingati Karin –yang tampak bengong itu- menyadarkan gadis itu untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah, tidak hanya berdiri didepan pintu dengan bola mata yang membulat dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"A-ah ya! Pe-permisi." Sedekit kikuk Karin tampak berjalan melewati deretan pelayan yang menunduk kepadanya, merasa tidak enak diperlakukan seperti itu atau lebih tepatnya belum terbiasa.

"Kyuu-_san_?" Tampak seorang pelayan lelaki paruh bayah mendekati Kazune, saat pemuda itu menyebutkan nama seseorang.

"Ya Kazune-_sama_?" Seorang lelaki paruh baya tampak memunduk hormat didepan Kazune. Dengan memakai sebuah jas hitam berpita kupu-kupu dan tangan yang tampak terangkat sebatas perut.

"Antarkan gadis itu ke kamar tamu," Perintah Kazune tanpa melihat kearah Karin.

"_Ha'i._" Mengangguk mengerti, tampak pelayan itu melihat kearah Karin, tersenyum sesaat dan kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Mari Nona saya antar." Senyuman kikuk tampak diukir Karin saat pelayan itu membungkuk dihadapannya dan dengan segera mengambil koper disamping dia. Kyuu tampak mengisyaratkan pada Karin untuk mengikuti dia yang saat ini tengah menaiki tangga. Dengan rasa yang masih tidak enak –karena di perlakukan bak seorang tamu terhormat- dan tangan yang menggaruk kepala belakangnya, Karin berjalan mengikuti pelayan itu.

"Karin-_chan _nanti bertemu di meja makan ya?" Karin tampak mengehentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah Himeka yang saat ini tengah tersenyum pada dia.

"U-uhm," jawab Karin dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"Jaa, kalau begitu aku duluan Karin-_chan_." Sesaat Himeka tampak melambai tangan sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Karin menuju kamarnya.

Iris _emerland _ itu terus melihat kearah Himeka sampai gadis itu hilang di balik tembok dan kemudian beralih ke seorang pemuda yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya tak jauh dari Karin. Iris sapir itu tampak terus memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seakan tengah meneliti dan wajah yang tidak sedingin tadi. Kazune terlihat seperti tengah memikirkan atau mungkin mengingat sesuatu –entahlah- dan Karin yang terus menjadi objek pemandangan Kazune, merasa agak risih dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa dari pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu.

"Apa?!" Tegurnya sedikit galak dan tampak Kazune tersentak kaget.

"Tidak!" Dengan segera pemuda itu memalingkan wajah dari Karin.

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu tadi apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Tadi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti." Lama kelamaan mendapat jawaban nan pendek dan tidak jelas dari Kazune membuatnya _sweatdrop_. Kesal, greget dan benar-benar membuat dia naik darah.

"Kau sangat menyebal-"

"Aku pergi! sebaiknya kau cepat ke kamarmu, gadis aneh. Jangan membuat Kyuu-san menunggu disana" Tanpa menunggu Karin menyelesaikan Kalimatnya, Kazune langsung memotong dan setelah itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Karin yang tampak kesal akan sikap dingin nan menyebalkan itu. tampak urat-urat kekesalan muncul di kepalanya.

"Hai tunggu aku belum selesai!" Karin berteriak dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada Kazune.

"Berisik! Cepat ke kamarmu gadis aneh!" tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya, Kazune berucap dengan nada yang membuat Karin semakin kesal saat mendengarnya.

"Orang itu!" Tangannya tampak mengepal dan aura-aura tak bersahabat yang mengelilinginya.

"No-nona Karin, ayo?" Kyuu berusaha memperingati, namun sepertinya Karin tak menanggapinya. Lihat saja aura-aura yang semakin banyak di keluarkan Karin, emosi gadis itu sudah pada puncaknya.

"Bisakah dia berhenti memanggilku GADIS ANEH!" dan dengan berteriak Karin mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Karin menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, menutup mata _emerland_ itu dengan sebelah tangan, napasnya tampak naik turun tidak teratur. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat menyebalkan sepanjang hidupnya dengan semua yang dia alami tadi. Alamat penginapan hilang, tersesat di perkomplekan yang sepi, di janggu preman yang hampir mencelakainya dan terakhir bertemu dengan sahabat dia, yang sikapnya berubah dingin nan menyebalkan dan selalu bisa membuatnya naik darah.

Seharusnya dia senang dapat bertemu dengan sahabatnya, tapi tidak untuk situasi sekarang. saat mengetahui kenyataan yang ada, kenyataan pahit yang harus dia terima.

Kazune yang sudah melupakannya. Sahabat yang sangat dia rindukan, dia sayangi sudah melupakan dia, bahkan bersikap dingin padanya. Seakan Karin tak pernah ada dalam kehidupan Kazune.

Tarikan nafas panjang Karin lakukan, gadis itu tampak menenangkan kembali dirinya yang mulai merasa perasaan sesak dan sakit di dada saat menerima kenyataan yang ada. Kedua tangan dia rentangkan di kasur itu, pandangan tampak menatap langit-langit kamar.

* * *

"_Tenang Karin-chan, aku pasti tidak akan pelupakanmu. Walau bertahun-tahun kita berpisah aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Karin-chan. Aku janji,"_

* * *

Cairan bening tampak mengumpul di iris _emerland_ itu dan disaat sang kelopak mata menutup, cairan itu dengan mulus mengalir membasahi kasur di bawahnya. Karin membiarkan itu terjadi tanpa ada keinginan untuk menghapusnya. Ingatan saat-saat terakhir dia berpisah terus berputar di otaknya. Menampilkan deretan cerita masa kecil dia dengan Kazune.

* * *

"_Benar kah?"_

"_Iya Karin-chan aku janji, tapi mau kah Karin-chan berjanji juga tidak akan melupakan aku dan akan menyusulku kekota?"_

"_Ya, aku berjanji."_

* * *

"Kazune aku sudah menepati janjiku, pergi kekota untuk menemui mu. Tapi apa yang ku terima?" Aliran air mata tampak semakin banyak keluar dari iris Karin, nafas gadis itu mulai tidak teratur kembali. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan dan amat sangat sesak. Harapan yang selama ini dipegangnya, kenyakinannya, perjuangannya. Semua terbuang sia-sia.

"Ke-kenapa kau melupakan ku Kazune-_kun_," Saat kenyataan sudah muncul, walau kenyataan yang amat sangat menyakitkan yang didapatkannya, tetap dia harus menerimanya.

"_Hisk..._ Ka-zune-_kun.._"

Tampak Karin menutupi kembali matanya dengan tangan kanan dia, menghapus air mata yang membasahi disana dan memejamkan rapat-rapat iris tersebut. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa lemas, semua kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini benar-benar sudah menguras semua energinya.

Rasa kantung mulai menyerang, sepertinya dia harus tidur sekarang. Ya setidaknya untuk mengembalikan tenanganya dan mungkin memperbaiki jiwanya yang terguncang.

'Kazune-_kun_, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu mengingatku kembali.' Perlahan kesadaran Karin mulai hilang.

"Aku janji" ucapnya untuk terakhir sebelum dia terbang kealam mimpi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tuk-tuk-tuk..

Tangan Kazune tampak terus mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan itu dengan kesal, wajahnya tertekuk dengan tangan satunya yang menopak dagu. beberapa kali diliriknya jam di dinding.

21:00 PM

"Kemana gadis aneh itu!" geramnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Te-tenanglah Kazune-_kun,_ mungkin Karin-_chan _sedang mandi. Sebentar lagi pasti datang," ucap Himeka berusaha menenangkan Kazune.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi manunggu gadis aneh itu, ayo makan sekarang!" Tangan Kazune tampak mengambil sumpit di sampingnya, kemudian terulur untuk mengambil _Teriyaki_ di hadapannya, namun-

_Plak_!

Himeka langsung menampar tangannya, mencega tangan Kazune untuk mengambil makanan itu. Kesal dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan Himeka, Kazune tampak langsung menatap tajam pada gadis itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan Himeka?"

"Tunggu Karin dulu Kazune-_kun_," ucap lembut gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Sampai kapan mau menunggu gadis aneh itu. Kita sudah menunggu hampir satu jam! dan aku sudah lapar."

"Kazune-_kun_ tunggu sebentar saja, lagi pula Karin 'kan tamu tidak sopan jika dia makan sendiri. Sebagai pemilik rumah tidak boleh seperti itu Kazune-_kun. _kita harus bersikap baik pada tamu kita," ceramah Himeka panjang lebar dan membuat Kazune langsung duduk di tempatnya dengan menahan kesal dan wajah yang cemberut. Ya dia sudah tidak bisa berkutik jika Himeka sudah berbicara tentang tata krama dan hal-hal kebaikan lainnya. Tidak tahan lebih tepatnya mendengarkan ceramahan itu dan cara satu-satunya, hanya diam dan seolah mendengarkan.

"..."

"Apa perlu saya panggilkan Kazune-_sama,_ Himeka-_sama_?" Kyuu tampak mendekati meja makan dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Himeka yang tampak masih menceramahi Kazune tentang tata krama.

Himeka menghentikan ocehannya dan menoleh pada pria tua itu. "Iya Kyuu-_chan,_ panggil Karin-_chan._ bilang kami sudah menunggunya,"

"Baik nona Himeka," Kyuu tampak membungkuk pada Himeka, berbalik dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Karin.

"Tunggu, biar aku saja." Namun Kazune tampak langsung mencegah, pemuda bersurai blonde itu berdiri dan berjalan begitu saja menghiraukan tatapan Himeka yang melihat bingung kearahnya.

"_Ha'i_, silahkan tuan Kazune." Kyuu mempersilahkan Kazune berjalan melewatinya, dan tampak langkah tuannya itu begitu cepat menuju kamar Karin. Sempat dia mendengar gerutuan Kazune yang terus mengucapkan.

"Gadis aneh!" dan menekan di setiap kata, terdengar kesal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Brakk_...!

Pintu Kamar itu langsung terbuka saat mendapat dorongan dari luar, tampak Kazune memasuki kamar yang lumayan luas itu. Kerutan-kerutan kesal muncul di kepala pirangnya. Iris sapir mengedar ke setiap sisi ruangan dan tampak berhenti tepat pada kasur diruangan itu. Kerutan kekesalan semakin bertambah saat menyadari gadis yang sudah di tunggunya, saat ini tengah-

Tidur!

Kazune berjalan cepat mendekati Karin yang tampak memunggungi dia, amarahnya siap meledak.

'Dia malah tidur dengan nyenyaknya di saat seseoran tengah menunggunya. Sampai harus menahan lapar dan mendapat ceramah! Dasar gadis aneh menyebalkan!' Kazune menggerutu dalam hati. Digoyang-goyangkannya tubuh Karin, guna membangunkan gadis itu dan juga sudah bersiap untuk memarahinya.

"Woi bangun!"

"..."

"Gadis aneh bangu-" Tetapi perkataannya terhenti saat melihat wajah lelap Karin yang tertidur, terlihat begitu damai, bahkan teriakannya tampak tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Sepertinya Karin sangat kelelahan. Perlahan tangan Kazune yang digunakan untuk menggoyangkan tubuh gadis itu turun, tatapannya dan ekpresi wajah pemuda itu berubah lembut.

Kazune duduk di samping Karin, iris sapir memperhatikan setiap inci wajah cantik gadis didepannya. Entah mengapa setiap kali dia melihat wajah Karin, maka perasaan aneh akan muncul di hatinya. Rasa hangat dan nyaman.

Seakan gadis ini tidak asing baginya dan iris _emerland _gadis itu mengingatkan dia pada iris milik seorang gadis yang sering muncul di mimpinya, yang sering memanggil nama dia-

"_Kazune-kun" _Namun entah mengapa dia tak pernah sekali pun mengingat wajah pemilik iris _emerland _itu.

Tangan kanan Kazune terangkat dan perlahan mendekat ke wajah Karin. mengelus dengan lembut pipi putih gadis itu dan menyingkirkan helaian _brunette_ yang menghalangi sebagian pipi Karin.

"Sahabat kecil ku?" Mengingat kembali penjelasan gadis ini saat di perkomplekan sepi tadi, yang mengatakan dia adalah sahabat masa kecilnya, mengatakan janji yang pernah dia buat. Tapi dengan semua penjelasan yang diberikan kepadanya, kenapa dia tak mengingat apapun, masa kecilnya dan kebersamaan dia dengan gadis ini.

"Apa kau benar sahabat kecil ku?" dan dengan semua yang sudah dijelaskan Karin, Kazune masih belum mempercayainya. Jika gadis ini adalah sahabat kecilnya, orang dimasa lalu dia.

"..."

"Nnggh." Kazune menarik tangannya dengan cepat saat mendengar erangan dari Karin, wajahnya tiba-tiba menegang. Takut, jika gadis ini melihat dia tengah memperhatikannya, memandanginya, mengelus pipi gadis itu saat yang empunya tertidur. Bisa hancur imagenya didepan gadis aneh ini.

"Nggh." Terdengar kembali erangan itu, tampak Karin merubah posisinya menjadi telentang, iris _emerland_ itu membuka dan menutup, kemudian tampak tangan kanan Karin mengosok matanya. Kazune berkeringat dingin melihat tanda-tanda Karin mau bangun dari tidurnya, napasnya dia tahan, pergerakan hati-hati mundur kebelakang atau mungkin bersembunyi mulai dilakukannya. Mulutnya terus mengucapkan mantra-

'Jangan bangun-jangan bangun' berkali-kali.

"..."

Dan tampaknya mantra Kazune yang terus terucap itu terkabul, Karin kembali tertidur dengan posisi yang berubah membelakangi Kazune.

"Syukurlah." Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari pemuda dengan iris sapir itu. pelahan Kazune bangun dan berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju pintu keluar, tidak ingin menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangunkan Karin.

Kazune berhenti tepat didepan pintu, berbalik dan kembali melihat kearah Karin. memperhatikan kembali gadis yang sudah memunculkan perasaan aneh di hatinya ini.

"Ka-rin-_chan_?" dan entah mengapa saat dia menyebut nama itu, perasaan rindu muncul. Dengan cepat Kazune menggelengkan kepalanya dan lekas keluar kamar.

'Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Matahari pagi muncul dari celahan gorden yang belum tertutup sempurna itu dan tampak iris Karin mulai membuka saat sang cahaya menyinari wajahnya. Mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat, mengucek matanya dan sedikit menguap. Rasanya tubuh dia pagi ini begitu segar, tidurnya semalam sepertinya telah berhasil mengisi semua tenaganya kembali.

Dengan semangat Karin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Hari baru dan hari pertama dia masuk ke sekolah, harus dia awali dengan semangat. Melupakan semua kenyataan pahit yang dia terima.

Sekarang awal baru dan dengan tujuan baru. Iya semalam dia sudah memikirkan tujuan barunya dan sekarang Karin sudah memutuskan, dia akan-

-Membuat Kazune kembali mengingatnya-

Tujuan barunya dan Karin akan berusaha mewujudkan itu, usaha yang mungkin akan jauh lebih berat di banding dia menepati janjinya. Tapi bagaimana pun beratnya, susahnya dan banyaknya rintangan Karin akan hadapi.

.

.

"Semangat Karin"

.

.

TBC

Chapter ini agak pendek ya... #nyengir# dan Minal Aidin Walfaidzin Minna-san...#plak_telat#

Dan maaf ya updatenya telat,,, hehehehe #garuk-garuk#

Karena kemarin lebaran dan tahukan bagaimana sibuknya orang-orang kalau lagi lebaran? Yap begitulah dengan diriku kemarin :D , maklumi ya..

Ya udah silahkan Review nya ;)

Untuk menyemangati :D ,

.

.

.

Chess Sakura 03/08/2014


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Remember me

Story by Chess Sakura

Disclaimer © Koge Donbo

Rate: T

Genre: Romence and drama

Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), no EYD

My first Fic this Fandom Kamichama Karin. Jadi maafkan jika masih ada kekurangan dalam pengetahuan tentang pendeskripsian karakternya.

oOo...Selamat Membaca Minna san...oOo

.

.

oOo Sebelumnya oOo

_**Dengan semangat Karin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk kekamar mandi. Hari baru dan hari pertama dia masuk sekolah, harus dia awali dengan semangat. Melupakan semua kenyataan pahit yang dia terima.**_

_**Sekarang awal baru dan dengan tujuan baru. Semalam dia sudah memikirkan tujuan barunya dan sekarang Karin sudah memutuskan, dia akan membuat-**_

_**-Kazune kembali mengingatnya- **_

_**Tujuan barunya dan Karin akan berusaha mewujudkan itu, usaha yang mungkin akan jauh lebih berat di banding dia menepati janjinya. Tapi bagaimana pun beratnya, susahnya dan banyaknya rintangan Karin akan hadapi.**_

"_**Semangat Karin"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

oOo...Chapter 4. AWAL

Selesai mandi, merapikan dirinya, dan menata kembali hatinya, Karin keluar dari kamarnya. Iris _emerland_ itu tampak melihat ke kanan dan ke kekiri. Dia berniat ingin pergi ke ruang makan dan sekarang bingung mau memilih jalan yang mana? Kanan atau kiri. Belum mengetahui seluk beluk rumah ini, di tambah dengan luas dan besarnya, membuat Karin ke bingungan.

Dengan menarik nafas panjang, Karin memutuskan memilih yang kanan. Yang dia tahu jalan yang semalam dia lewati untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

...

Irisnya terus melihat berbagai barang antik yang tertata rapi di sepanjang jalan, beberapa kali dia melewati sebuah ruangan, sempat berhenti sesaat untuk sekedar melihat ruangan apa itu dan tampak berhenti saat irisnya melihat sebuah foto keluarga yang tergantung rapi di lorong menuju tangga.

Memperhatikan foto dengan ukuran besar itu. Dua orang dewasa yang dia tahu adalah kedua orang tua Kazune dengan Kazune kecil yang berdiri di antara kedua orang tuanya. Senyuman di perlihatkan ketiga orang di foto itu. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Dan matanya terus memperhatikan senyuman Kazune yang begitu lepas, sebuah senyuman yang dulu sering di perlihatkan pemuda itu padanya. Senyuman yang mampu membuat dirinya tenang saat melihatnya. Senyuman hangat sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah tidak dapat dia lihat lagi.

"Andai aku dapat melihat senyuman seperti itu dari mu lagi, Kazune_-kun,_" lirih Karin, perlahan tangan Karin terangkat dan kemudian mengelus fhoto pemuda kecil di sana, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dengan iris yang menyiratkan sebuah kerinduan yang amat sangat dan rasa sakit secara bersamaan.

"Aku... Sangat rindu dirimu yang dulu," Mengenang kembali kebersamaannya dulu, bermain bersama pemuda kecil itu, tertawa bersama, saat sahabatnya selalu ada di samping dia, menjaganya dan selalu menampilkan senyuman itu membuat hatinya terasa teriris. Semua sikap Kazune dulu sekarang sudah menghilang.

Dia harus menerimanya, tapi-

'Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan sosok Kazune yang sesungguhnya,' Dia sudah bertekat dalam hatinya.

"..."

"Ehm! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Eh?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dingin mengagetkannya, Karin segera membalikan badan dan terkejut melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dan iris sapir yang saat ini tengah menatap lurus kepadanya.

"Etoo... a-aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat," Karin agak gugup karena telah di pergoki memandangi Foto keluarga Kazune dan takut pemuda itu mendengar ucapannya tadi, terlebih dengan tatapan dingin yang terus di arahkan kepadanya.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab langsung perkataannya, iris itu bahkan semakin menyipit seakan tengah menyelidik perkataannya barusan.

"Hn." Walau hanya sebuah tanggapan singkat, entah mengapa itu sudah dapat membuat Karin sedikit tenang. Namun kenapa iris sapir itu masih setia melihat intens ke pada? Karin meneguk ludahnya -yang entah mengapa terasa susah- , keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Karin benar-benar gugup terus di perhatikan dengan ekpresi dan tatapan seperti itu.

'Ke-kenapa dia terus melihat kearah ku?'

Kazune tampak melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Karin dan tindakan itu membuat Karin reflek mundur kebelakang.

"Ma-mau apa?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban, pemuda pirang itu tampak terus melangkah mendekati Karin, membuat kegugupan gadis itu bertambah.

Tap

Tap

Langkahnya sangat terdengar dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depannya, iris _emerland _mulai waspada akan tindakan selanjutnya dari pemuda di depannya. Kembali Karin meneguk ludah, Dia begitu gugup dan.. takut?

"Ka-kazu-" Perkataan Karin berhenti saat tangan Kazune tiba-tiba memegang dagunya. Mengangkat wajah dia dan mengarahkan iris _emerland_ itu untuk menatap lurus ke iris sapir.

Karin membulatkan matanya saat melihat pancaran iris sapir itu. Tatapan lembut Kazune saat dia masih kecil kembali dia lihat saat ini, namun entah mengapa secara bersamaan terdapat sebuah kerinduan dan beban yang di lihatnya dari iris sapir itu.

"Benar-benar mirip," dan kembali dia di buat kaget saat mendengar perkataan Kazune.

"..."

"..."

Kaduanya masih diam dengan posisi yang tidak berubah. Karin yang terus melihat ke iris sapir itu dan Kazune yang masih melihat lembut ke arahnya. Otak Karin terus berkerja memikirkan maksud perkataan Kazune tadi.

'Benar-benar mirip? Maksudnya apa? Apa yang sedang di pikirkan Kazune?' Pertanyaan-pertanyaan begitu banyak berputar di kepalanya.

"Kazune_-kun_?" Panggil Karin dan tampaknya panggilannya itu membuat Kazune tersadar. Kazune segera melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Karin, segera mundur menjauh dengan ekpresi terkejut.

"Ma-maaf." Setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf, Pemuda itu segera mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan Karin dalam kebingungannya.

"Tu-tunggu Kazune_-kun_!" Kazune terus berjalan menjauhinya dan tampak tidak peduli dengan teriakan Karin.

Iris Karin terus melihat kepergian Kazune yang kian menjauh, kebingungan masih menguasai. Bingung dengan sikap Kazune hari ini dan juga perkataannya tadi.

'Maksudnya apa?'

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya Karin sampai di ruang makan Kaluarga Kujyo, ya setelah beberapa kali salah memasuki ruangan dan kemudian dia memutuskan untuk bertanya ke seorang pelayang yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan berkat pelayan itu Karin sekarang berada di ruangan ini, yang ternyata berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya atau lebih lepatnya sebelah kiri dari kamarnya.

'Seharusnya aku mengambil jalan kiri,' rutuknya dalam hati. Menyesali pilihannya yang kembali salah.

"_Ohayou_ Karin_-chan_" Karin menoleh ke arah kirinya, melihat Himeka yang keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah makanan di tangannya. Senyuman dia berikan pada gadis indigo itu dan lantas berjalan mendekat pada Himeka.

"_Ohayou_," balasnya ceria.

Himeka menaruk makanan yang dia bawa di atas meja. Sepiring sushi dapat Karin lihat di atas meja itu dengan berbagai makanan lainnya yang terlihat begitu enak dan sungguh menggugah selera.

"Sepertinya enak," Tangan Karin tampak bergerak untuk mengambil makanan yang sangat mengundang dia untuk memakannya. Air liur terlihat menetes dari mulutnya, namun di saat sumpitnya sedikit lagi mengambil makanan itu-

Plak

Sebuah tangan menampar tangannya, menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Terkejut, Karin menoleh dan menemukan sosok Kazune yang tengah melipat tangannya dengan ekpresi datar yang menatap dirinya.

"Aturan di rumah ini! harus makan bersama-sama di meja makan, di larang mencicipi atau makan sendirian –Kecuali jika memang sendiri- " ucap tegas pemuda itu dengan telunjuk yang terangkat sebatas pipinya.

"Dan aturan ini juga berlaku bagi tamu yang menginap, termaksud kamu. Gadis aneh," tambahnya.

Karin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Rasa tidak enak karena dengan seenaknya hendak mencicipi makanan di depan dia tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu tertunduk dan membungkuk di hadapan Kazune.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu,"

"Hn" Tanggap Kazune acuh tak acuh, kemudian duduk di kursi di depan Karin. Iris _emerland_ Karin terus melihat ke sosok Kazune, berusaha melihat iris sapir yang tengah menghindarinya.

Himeka yang berdiri di antara Kazune dan Karin, melihat kedua orang itu secara bergantian. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi canggung dan Himeka tidak suka dengan suasana ini.

"Ah, Sudah! Ayo kita makan," ucapnya memecah suasana canggung itu. Kazune dan Karin sesaat melihat ke arah Himeka dan kemudian mengambil sumpit.

"Kita berdoa dulu," ucap Karin dan mendapat anggukan dari duo Kujyo itu. Mereka bertiga tampak menautkan jari-jari, memejamkan mata, berdoa, mengucapkan terimakasi akan makanan pada kami_-sama, _ dan setelahnya memakan makanan itu dalam diam.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Karin_-chan_ semalam kemana?" Karin tampak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya untuk menumpuk piring-piring kotor, dia segera menoleh ke arah Himeka.

"Aku-?" tampaknya gadis itu masih belum mengerti maksud pembicaraan Himeka.

"Iya, semalam Kami menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama. Tapi kamu tidak datang, Kazune sampai menjemputmu ke kamar tapi setelah itu dia malah tidak kembali lagi ke ruang makan," Himeka tampak melirik ke arah Kazune, bermaksud menyindir pemuda itu akan kepergiannya semalam dan Kazune yang sadar langsung membuang muka, terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

Untuk Karin, gadis itu tampak menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu. Berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam.

'Makan malam?'

"_Karin-chan nanti bertemu di meja makan ya?"_

'A-ajakan Himeka," dan raut wajah itu langsung berubah saat dia kembali mengingat ajakan Himeka. Merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh sampai bisa melupakan itu dan malah ketiduran. Padahal dia tamu di sini tapi sudah membuat tuan rumah susah.

'_Baka-Karin'_

"_Gomen'nasai_ Himeka_-chan_, Kazune_-kun_. Semalam aku begitu lelah dan ketiduran." Langsung Karin berdiri dan menundukan badannya dalam, dia sangat bersalah dan menyesali tindakan cerobohnya.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_,_ gomen_," ulangnya berkali-kali.

Himeka segara berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Karin, memengang kedua pundak gadis itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Karin pasti sangat kelelahan semalam," ucap Himeka lembut dan tersenyum manis pada Karin.

"Sekali lagi _Gomen'nasai_ Himeka_-chan_, Kazune_-kun_," ulangnya lagi dan tampak Karin melirik kearah Kazune yang masih membuang muka darinya.

"Iya Karin_-chan_, kami maafkan. Iyakan Kazune?"

"Hn" tanggap pemuda itu singkat.

"Ne Karin-_chan_ apa kamu bersekolah di Sakura-Gaoka?" tanya Himeka mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tampak iris _onxy_nya memperhatikan seragam High School yang di kena kan Karin.

"Iya"

"Ah kebetulan, kita juga bersekolah di sana. Kita bisa berangkat sekolah bersama, pulang bersama juga dan mungkin berbelanja bersama"

"...pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," senyuman ceria menghiasi wajah Himeka saat mengucapkan itu dan begitu pun dengan Karin yang membalas senyuman itu. Membayangkan dia berangkat sekolah bersama Himeka dan Kazune, bersama dengan mereka, dan berada di samping Kazune setiap hari?

Setiap hari?

Ah dia lupa, Karin tidak mungkin terus tinggal disini, dia harus secepatnya mencari tempat tinggal.

"Uhm sepertinya itu akan sulit Himeka-_chan_, ya karena aku juga harus secepatnya mencari penginapan dan tidak mungkin harus tinggal disini." Senyuman Karin luntur. Membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti dia mendapat penginapan yang jauh dari rumah ini, pasti keinginan pulang bersama tidak akan terlaksana.

"Apa Kazune tidak memberitahu Karin-_chan _semalam?"

"Eh? Apa?" Karin melihat bingung ke arah Himeka.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Dia tidak memberitahumu" Sesaat Himeka melirik ke arah Kazune dan kemudian kembali melihat Karin. "Semalam kami sudah membicarakannya, Karin_-chan_ boleh tinggal disini." Jelas Himeka dan saat itu juga iris _emerland_ Karin membulat, tidak percaya dengan yang di dengarnya.

"Su-sungguh?"

"Iya! Kami begitu khawatir padamu. Apa lagi Karin-_chan_ baru pertama kali ke kota ini. Kami takut terjadi hal yang tidak kami inginkan jika Karin menginap di luar," jelas Himeka seraya tersenyum lembut. Oh sungguh Karin begitu bersyukur dan lega mendengar ini, setidaknya dia tidak harus mencari penginapan di kota yang baru dia datangi ini.

"_Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_" Karin langsung memeluk Himeka, dia benar-benar senang. Irisnya kemudian melihat ke arah Kazune yang juga tengah melihat kearahnya.

"_Arigatou_ Kazune_-kun_" ucapnya pada pemuda itu dan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kazune tampak menutup pintu sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas dengan deretan rak buku yang melingkari ruangan tersebut, berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang terdapat banyak tumpukan buku di tengah ruangan itu. Duduk di bangku yang sudah tersedia dan kemudian tampak menopak dagu. Tangannya kemudian berralih ke sebuah dokomen di samping dia, membuka dokumen itu dan mengeluarkan foto-foto sebuah kecelakaan mobil.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sebuah ketukan dan kemudian muncullah Kyuu dari balik pintu tersebut. Tampak membungkuk sesaat dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Kazune yang tampak masih fokus pada foto-foto itu.

"Ada perkembangan apa?" tanya Kazune tanpa menoleh, Kyuu tampak memberikan sebuah map pada Kazune, menaruhnya di depan pemuda itu.

"Kami sudah menyelidiki Rumah lama keluarga Karasuma dan ada sesuatu yang kami dapatkan," Kazune tampak membuka map yang di berikan kepadanya itu, melihat isinya yang ternyata sebuah foto masa lalu orang tuanya bersama teman-temannya dari organisasi rahasia yang di bentuk kedua orang tua Kazune. Sebuah organisasi detektif yang menangani kasus-kasus berat di jepang **X-SD **(X**-**_secret__detective_) dan organisasi yang menangani kasus korupsi yang meraja rela di jepang dan sudah merugikan negara.

Kazune mengkerutkan keningnya saat memperhatikan foto itu, foto itu memperlihatkan jejeran anggota elit _X-SD _yang berjumlah sembilam orang termaksud kedua orang tuanya –sebagai ketua-, wajah-wajah di foto itu di coret silang dengan tinta merah seakan menjadi sebuah target dan yang berbeda hanya kedua orang tuanya yang wajahnya di lingkari tinta merah dengan tulisan _'Target'_ di atas kepala mereka.

"Kami menemukan foto itu saat tengah memeriksa kamar utama keluarga Karasuma dan tanggal pada foto itu sama persis seperti tanggal kecelakaan yang di alami Kazune-sama dan kedua orang tuan anda." Iris sapir beralih ke pojok kanan bawah foto, melihat tanggal pada foto itu. Benar tanggal ini adalah tanggal kematian kedua orang tuanya karena sebuah kecelakaan yang di malami dia dan orang tuanya, kecelakaan yang terjadi sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Tangan putih itu mengerat mengakibatkan remasan pada foto yang di pegang Kazune, tatapan benci terpancar dari iris sapir itu.

"Apa ada lagi?"

Kyuu menundukan kepalanya dan kemudian menggeleng, "Hanya itu yang dapat kami temukan," ucapnya.

Kazune tampak berdiri dari duduknya, menaruh foto itu dengan kasar pada meja di depannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Terus selidiki keluarga Karasuma, aku membutuhkan bukti kuat untuk menjatuhkan mereka" ucapnya sesaat berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Ha'i Kazune-sama"

Dan disaat Kazune hendak membuka pintu, panggilan Kyuu kembali menghentikannya, "Kazune_-sama_ ada yang ingin saya tanyakan ke anda." Kazune segera berbalik dan melihat kearah pelayannya itu.

"Apakah anda yakin, mengijinkan nona Karin tinggal disini?" tanya Kyuu tanpa berani melihat ke arah majikannya.

"Aku membutuhkan dia untuk membantuku dalam misi ini, membantuku mengingat masa lalu." Jawab Kazune.

"Tapi Kazune-sama, bagaimana jika nanti nona Karin-" dan perkataan Kyuu langsung dipotong oleh ucapan Kazune.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindunginya dan menjamin dia tidak akan ikut campur dalam urusan ini." jawab Kazune tegas dan setelah itu keluar dari ruangan itu, untuk menyusul Himeka dan Karin yang pastinya sudah menunggu dia.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya Update... Huwaaa..#Sujud syukur#  
Jujur Chess Sangat sulit sekali untuk meneruskan fic ini, kesibukan di duta dan waktu yang minim membuat Chess update telat dah..

_Gomen'nasai minna-san_, dan semoga masih mau membaca ya :D #puppy eyes#

Yos, di chapter ini konfliknya mulai di perlihatkan, penyebab Kazune hilang ingatan sudah terjawab, dan tentunya di chapter-chapter depan akan ada kejutan mennanti kalian... HOHoHOHO.

Oh untuk organisasi **X-SD**, itu karangan aku sendiri :D XD , aneh? Sebodo. Habis mentok dengan namanya. Jadinya, tadaaa... itulah yang di hasilkan otakku.. :D dan chapter depan nggak janji bisa update kilat ya... XD

So silangkan REVIEW nyaa...

Biar aku semangat untuk melanjutin fic ini dan juga mengetahui tanggapan kalian :D

Salam hangat dan Arigatou

Chess Sakura 11/09/2014


End file.
